Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus, a printing method and a non-transitory recording medium storing the printing program.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a printing apparatus configured to perform printing with respect to a print medium (packaging material, label, etc.) which is conveyed by a conveying apparatus such as a packaging machine, etc. Further, a technique for controlling a conveying velocity at a part or portion, of the print medium, at which printing by the printing apparatus is performed (hereinafter referred to as a “print position velocity”) is also suggested. There is known a printing apparatus including a stand (rack, also referred to as a “moving mechanism”) and a stepping motor. The moving mechanism has a guide roller guiding a print medium. The stepping motor moves the moving mechanism in a direction “a” or a direction “b” along a guide rail. The print position velocity is decelerated in response to movement of the rack in the direction “a” and is accelerated in response to movement of the rack in the direction “b”.